


Painful Memories

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy Crossover Meme, Gen, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Seifer can't remember who these people he remembers are, but it hurts to think about. Yuna helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...man, I forgot I wrote this. Prompt was "FF VIII/X crossover, Seifer/Yuna, theme of amnesia (as in, the GF-induced kind)." I commentbox'd this originally, so I fixed it up a little.  >>;;; Seifer can't remember who these people he remembers are, but it hurts to think about. Yuna helps.

"Yunie! Yunie! What's wrong?"

Yuna looked up to her concerned cousin. "I think I see someone floating in the sea..." Yuna stated, squinting.

Rikku squinted as well, a hand over her eyes to help block out the sign. "Hey! Hey! I think there is someone!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Yuna's hand. "We have to save him!"

Yuna nodded as Rikku dragged her into the sea. As Yuna took a deep breath before dicing in, a thought crossed her mind. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

The blond man blinked his eyes opened, everything coming in blurry at first before clearing up in a few minutes. He held his head in pain. _Where am I...? Actually, better question:_ who _am I?_

Before the blond could gather his thoughts together more coherently, Yuna walked into the small hut. "Oh! You're awake. Thanks goodness," Yuna said as she placed the bundle of clothing she had been carrying on the foot of the bed. "We found you in the ocean, and your clothes were soaked, so I brought you some to wear until yours dry..."

The blond nodded, looking down to notice his torso was naked, and the only thing covering him below the waist was the wool blanket. He did not bother to be more modest, but Yuna turned away, blushing a bit.

"Um, well, do you have a name?" Yuna asked quietly, facing away from the man.

The blond's brows furrowed as he tried to remember. "I don't remember..." he stated, sounding quite perturbed. "I don't remember anything."

Yuna turned, concern on her face. "Don't worry about it now. You can stay here as long as you want."

The blond mauled over Yuna's offer. "I'll take you up on that offer, but only until I get my memory back."

* * *

_Swords were clashing violently. There were flashes of lightening as the swords clashed over and over. He sent out a burst of fire at his opponent. When his opponent was down, he struck him across the face with the sharp end of the blade, scarring the brunet._

_The brunet bled, but quickly countered by striking him with a slash, across his face. Before he awoke, a dark-haired girl called out a name._

_"Seifer!"_

He awoke in a cold sweat, gripping his head. He shook his head then his hand wandered to the scar that spanned from his forehead to a little past the bridge of his nose. "My name...is Seifer?" he asked himself.

The name felt right, so when he left the hut to help Yuna with the daily chores, he told her that he remembered his name.

"Really? That's great! What is your name, then?" she asked, excited that he was regaining a bit of his memory.

"Seifer," he answered as he helped Yuna hang up wet clothes to dry on the ropes that spanned between the huts of the small village of Besaid.

Yuna smiled. "Seifer," she repeated, trying the name out for the first time. "Did you remember anything else?"

Seifer paused, not sure if he should tell her about how he received the scar. "There were two people, but I can't remember their names," he answered, having decided to omit the fight. "I have a feeling that they're important."

Yuna nodded with small smile before returning to hanging the wash to dry on the clothes line. Seifer suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had a feeling he had felt this before. The girl from his dream flashed in his head again.

_Did I have a crush on this girl? ...do I feel something for Yuna?_

Seifer snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Yuna standing in front of him with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I think I'm going to go lay down. I feel a bit dizzy," he said, excusing himself from the awkward situation.

* * *

Seifer quietly sat down his bed. He had been on this island for a few months now, but memories plagues him at random.

_"Seifer! Stop it! Haven't you done enough!? I know you're not like that!"_

"Can't go back now! I can't go anywhere!"

He gripped at his head as memories of the girl and a summer long since past flashed in his head. The memories faded, but the girl's laughter did not.

Whenever he remembered the girl, all it caused was pain. The same pain went through him when he remembered the brunet that had given the scar on his face. Seifer's face contorted to grimace as he pulled off his trench coat and threw it across the room.

"If they're just going to cause me pain, I don't want remember these memories!" he screamed, burying his head in his hands.

After a few minutes of brooding over his memories, a small hand touched his shoulder. As a reflex, he grabbed the hand, gripping it tightly.

Yuna winced, and Seifer quickly let go. "I'm sorry," he muttered as she took a seat beside him.

"You know, I've lost important people to me," she started. "You've forgotten those dear to you, and someone who was very important to me was never real to begin with..."

Seifer looked to Yuna, noticing the tears gathering in her eyes. He stayed silent as she continued. "I miss him, but thinking about him too much hurts. Is that how remembering is for you? The memories are causing you pain?" she asked.

Seifer nodded quietly. "Maybe..." she trailed off before continuing again, voice sounding stronger. "Maybe we can help sooth each other's pain..."

Seifer looked at Yuna. She smiled. He returned her smile, before capturing her lips with his. The kiss ended too soon, but it had been a sweet kiss. "Maybe we can."


End file.
